seven seas treasurer
by nekogirl017
Summary: mermaid princess hinamori amu is about to marry and take the throne. Now if only that wasn't worst nightmare. The night before her wedding, she runs away in search of a new life, but gets caught in a fishnet and, in a panic, turns her self into a human! She has no memory and looks nothing like she did before. And the biggest surprise? She's the new weapons master on a pirate ship!
1. Chapter 1

hana: WELCOME TO MY FIRST STORY!

ikuto: NOT SO LOUD!

hana: gomen, kitty-kun!

ikuto: wtf?

amu: what about your other story?

hana: you mean the co-authored one with m-er prisoner of readers?

amu: *nods*

hana: doesn't count. this is the first story i posted on my profile! its all mine! MWAHAHAHAHAH!

ikuto: you sound like kiddy-king.

hana: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

tadagay: HEY! i dont sound like that!

everyone: ...*stare* *blink blink*

tadagay: O.O

hana: anyway, disclaimer...YAYA!

yaya: hana-chi doesnt own us or shugo chara! but she does own her own shugo charas! ai-chi and kisa-chi!

ai and kisa: (PLEASE) GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!

CHAPTER 1

AMU'S P.O.V.

My golden tail was moving faster then I ever thought possible,

My long hair was flowing with the curent of the waves.

I was swimmimg. Swimmimg away from this stupid life I was forced into!

My name is Hinamori Amu. mermaid princess. I am 18 years old and I have bubblegum pink hair that flows down to my waist in waves and my tail is golden to matches my eyes. I have five younger sisters.

Ran, the second eldest and closest to my age, is 17 years old. She has dark pink eyes and pink hair that is a few shades darker and is much longer then mine... she often wears it up in a high side pony tail held up by a heart shaped ruby clip. She has a red tail.

Miki, is third eldest. she is 16 years old and has dark blue eyes and short dark blue hair that reaches just past her neck. she likes to wear it in a light blue hat she found on a beach, left behind by a painter I think. She also added a saphire pin shaped like a spade. she has a dark blue tail to match her hair.

Su, the fourth eldest, is 15 years old and has dark green eyes and very light, almost blonde, green hair that go's down to below her chest. she wears it tied up with a bandana. dont ask me where she got it. i dont know, she also put a emerald clip onto it shaped like a clover. she has a dark green tail.

Dia, the fifth eldest, is 14 years old and is going through a weird emo phase right now, (A.N. x-dia) she has golden eyes, like mine, and dyed yellow hair held back by a orange headband with a black diamond clip with a white gold x on it. Her tail is orange but, she somehow found something to make it look black. I think she said something about octopuse ink? oh well.

Finally, the youngest, Ami, she is 13 years old and has golden eyes, like dia and I, with light brown hair that goes down to below her butt. She always to wears her hair up in high piggy tails held up by white lace ribbons. she has a light pink tail.

Now, your probably wondering why I'm running away, right? Well it go's like this.

Just like with humans, when the eldest daughter of the king and queen turns a curtain age, they are expected to marry. Well, I'm at that age and guess what? I dont have a fiance, which means I can't take the thrown. So, my parents thought they should find one for me. The problem is, they love him, but I personally suspect him to be gay. He's girly, really girly. He's girly looking, he's insane and I know for a _fact_ that he's only marrying me to become king. His name is Hotori Tadagay. opps! I mean Tadase. sorry. Tadagay is my little nickname for him. did I mention his dream (which i never asked but he told me anyway) is to rule the seven sea's(?) then the whole world after that. I pitty his parents for having to put up with him for so long.

So, I'm running away so I dont have to become queen and marry that freak. I have it all planed out too! You see, There's this power so potent only extremely powerful mer-people possess. The ability to transform into a human. Luckily, I happen to have that power! The problem is, You'll lose your memory. New body, new mind. Thats the term associated with the spell. It also changes your apperance 100% so, my plan is to find an area nobody is in and transform. Simple, but effective.

"HELP ME!" I heard somebody say. I turned towards the direction the voice came from and saw some fish trapped in a net! I quickly swam over to them.

"Princess!" an angel fish said. I quickly swam over to her.

"How did this happen?!" I ask in a frantic voice.

"My name is El your highness. you see, we were swimming along when all of a sudden, this net came up from the ground and now were caught in it, and it seems to be rising to the surface! please help us princess!" The angel fish, El, pleaded.

"Dont worry! I'll get you all out!" I told her reasuringly.

I took out a crooked knife I always had with me (sharks dont exactly like us) and began cutting the ropes holding the net together.

"One more cut and-HA! your free! swim away!" I told the fish as the quickly filed out of the net. I turned to follow but something was holding me back. I turned around to see what it was and found that my tail was tangled in the ropes! I stuggled, but it wouldnt budge! So I did the first thing that came to mind. I chanted the transfomation spell.

I was engulfed in a bright light and felt myself changing. My hair shortening, my height shortening, my tail turning into legs.

Before I knew it, just as the net was rising to the surface, I was whisked away to a world of black.

**hana: so watcha think?**

**ikuto: here. *hands hana piece of paper***

**hana: whats this?**

**ikuto: the bill i got from the ear doctor. I kept hearing this ringing sound after you yelled earlier. your paying that by the way.**

**hana: WHAT?! *looks in wallet and hears cricket sounds* damn *runs away***

**amu: ...you're gonna go chase her, arent you?**

**ikuto: yup. *chases after hana***

**amu: ahhh. alone at last~! R&R!**


	2. amnesai?

**hana: IM BACK!**

**ikuto: am i in this chapter?**

**hana: yes.**

**ikuto: WELCOME BACK!**

**hana:...asshole**

**amu: i like this girl!**

**ikuto: awww~ im hurt amu-koi!**

**amu: STOP CALLING ME THAT! **

**hana: QUIET! jeez...anyway, first off, id like to thank everybody who reviewed! and for the guest called 'coco' i want to say that i have NOTHING against gay people! i even have a gay friend named! so HA! and if you going to yell at people, at least log in. anyway, i want to write this chapter already! now, utau! disclaimer please!**

**utau: hana owns nothing exept the quesodilla she's eating.**

**hana: ITS CHEESY!**

CHAPTER 2

AMU'S P.O.V.

"-so captain said that we'll just figure it out later and told us to bring her here-OH! i think she's awake!" said a voice.

i stuggled to open my eye's only to meet a pair of brown ones staring at me intently.

"w-who are you...?" i managed to say with my raspy throat. the eye's backed away a bit to reveil a babyish looking girl with sholder length auburn hair tied up in two piggy tails held up by too big red bow's.

" hi! yaya's name is yaya! whats your name?" said the apparent energenic girl speaking in the third person.

wait...i...i dont remember anything...who...am i?

"i-i dont know." was all i said.

"hmmm. thats to bad. OH! by the way, thats kairi-tan!" she said pointing to the right side of the room. it was only then i noticed there was another person in the room besides yaya and i. he was a tall man who looks about 18 years old, with green hair and blue eye's with glasses.

"hello. my name is sanjo kairi. the girl over there is yuiki yaya-san-"

"stop calling me yaya-san!" yaya shouted

"sigh. the girl over there is yaya. im the ships doctor. now tell me, whats the last thing you remember?" he asked.

i raked my brain but the only thing i remember is being caught in a fish net and being naked...! me eyes widened and i quickly lifted up the blanket covering my body to see clothes on me. who...

i looked at yaya.

"oh! and sense you didnt have any clothes on when we found you, yaya was ordered to go to rima-tan's room and see if yaya could find any clothes that would fit you. but dont worry! your lock is okay!" yaya said.

'lock?" i thought. when i looked down, i found a kock with four heart-shaped diamonds aranged to look like a clover.

"oh. um...t-thank you yaya." i said blushing slightly.

"your welcome!"

"anyway, i supose we need to give you a name to go by until you regain your memory. i trust yaya to come up with a suitable one?"

"rogor kairi-tan!" kairi just sighed and walked out of the room.

"hmmm. so what would be a good name for you? AH! how about pepe? do you like pepe?" i shook my head.

"aww." yaya said disapointed

"how about wasure?(A.N. thats japanese for forgotten.) sense you have amnesa?" once again, i shook my head.

"how about mizu" (A.N. japanese for water) a voice said. i turned towards the voice to see a tall figure standing in the doorway. he had midnight blue hair and eyes and looked about 21 and dressed like a...pirate?

i looked over at yaya, finally noticing that she's dressed like a pirate as well. wait a minute...

"great idea ikuto-tan! do you like mizu-" i cut her off

"am i on a pirate ship?!" they both shot glances at eachother before looking back at me.

"uh, yes." answered, ikuto i think?

"anyway, lets go with mizu!" yaya said.

"uh...ok?" i responded.

"great! now come on mizu-chi! i'll introduce you to the rest of the crew!" yaya told me.

what is going on?!

UTAU'S P.O.V.

i was in the hallway talking to kukai about my plans for when we dock in the next town when yaya and the overboard girl came over.

"UTAU-TAN!" yaya screamed at me. i sighed

"what?" i asked annoyed.

"utau-tan! i want you to meet mizu-chi!" i looked over to see a short girl, shorter then rima, with short brown hair and eye's, tan skin, and a lock with a diamond clover on it.

"mizu-chi! meet utau-tan! utau-tan, meet mizu-chi!"

"n-nice to meet you, utau-san."

"nice to meet 'cha too, mizu. and just call me utau." i told her.

"o-ok, utau." she stuttered.

" oi, yaya! im here too ya, know!" said kukai from behind me.

"oh! sorry kukai-nii-san! mizu-chi, meet kukai-nii! kukai-nii, meet mizu-chi!"

"nice to meet 'cha! names souma kukai! call me whatever ya want!" Said kukai flashing his toothy smile.

"hey yaya." i said catching the younger girls attention

"yeah, utau-tan?"

"you should introduce mizu to my brother. he'll want to meet know who this new person is on his ship."

"i guess your right utau-tan! come on mizu-chan! lets go!" yaya said draging mizu away.

"uhh...that was...interesting?" i said.

"yeah. so...what was that about an eating contest?" asked kukai as we returned to our preveuse comversation.

**hana: like it? hate it? watcha think? feel free to tell me!**

**ikuto: all i did was come up with her name.**

**hana: do i look like i care?**

**ikuto: no.**

**hana: good! cause i dont.**

**ikuto: whatever.**

**hana: lazy little...nevermind. amu! can you do the thing?**

**amu: k! R&R!**

**hana: THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	3. new weapon's master?

**hana: hello!**

**amu: took you long enough to update. so why did you force me to watch you pet fish last week?**

**hana: cause your a mermaid!**

**amu: thats just in your story.**

**hana: whatever! just give ryou back to me now! *takes fish from amu***

**ikuto: i heard the word fish.**

**hana: STAY AWAY FROM MY FISH! he's the only pet im allowed to have!**

**ikuto: whatever...**

**hana: *strangles air near ikuto's neck* you little...*lightbulb* then in that case! YOU do the disclaimer!**

**ikuto: fine. she doesnt own anything but her stupid fish that attacks his own reflection.**

**hana: grrr! *seeths in corner***

**CHATER 3**

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

i was sitting in my room descusing thing with kairi about what needs to be done by the time we leave the next port.

"captan. i've been thinking and do you really think its ok to let a girl, who doesnt even know her name, live on the ship? she might not even have any skills to put to use.

"well- "i started when the door berst open.

"IKUTO-TAN! IM HERE WITH MIZU-CHI!" ok, i heared a buzz and something pop. Possably my eardrum, Braking.

"your what to who? speak like a normal person please."(A.N. LOL! my mom always says that to me!) i said irritated that shes yelling again. yaya pouted before speaking.

"i said! im here with mizu-chi! utau-tan said you wanted to see her!" i facepalmed

"i said, i wanted to see her _after_ my meeting with kairi" this girl, although a great look-out, never fails to give me heart-burn.

"oh" was all she said.

"um...should we go then?" the girl, mizu, said/asked.

i turned towards her to get a better look and was suprised. she was fairly short, shorter then rima, maybe, with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, as well as a semi-dark tan. she sported my sisters favorate capries as well as a light pink long-sleved blouse and a pair of black lethar boots. all in all, she was pretty cute. not my type, but cute.

"uh..." i hesitated, trying to recollect myself. "no. i'd like to descuse a few things with you and kairi, actually." i stated, finally pulling myself together.

"oh. um, ok uh..." she trailed off.

"tsukiyomi ikuto. you can call me whatever. i honestly dont care."

"o-ok then...ikuto."

"sigh! yaya's bored! yaya's gonna go play with rima-tan now." and with that, she ran off without another word.

"so captan. what was it you wanted to descuse with mizu-san and i?" kairi asked.

"huh? oh, right. we need to see if mizu has any type of skills we can put to use. if she's going to stay on bored, she needs to do something."

"um.." mizu spoke up again. "i still cant remember anything but, i think i might have been a good fighter."

"and what makes you think that?" kairi asked her.

"im not sure. im just kinda guessing but, could i give it a try?" she asked looking at me with a expecting look.

'would it really be alright to have a girl who cant even her own name around sharp weapons? and fighting no less? but then again, if we keep relying on kukai...'  
i shuttered, not even wanting to think about about would happen.

"alright." i agreed. "we'll give you a chance. but if your not at least better then kukai, were putting you in the kitchen with nagihiko. deal?"

"alright!" she agreed with a big smile on her face that, just for a moment, made my heart fludder. whats wrong with me?

xXx

WEAPONS ROOM

"alright, miza! let see if your really better then me!" said kukai with a huge grin of his face, probably happy to compete with somebody for once.

"my names mizu. and your going DOWN!" said mizu with a wicked smirk on her face.

"ready" said kairi. "and...BEGIN!"

swords started clashing for the first few seconds before mizu made her move. she doged kukai's forward attack and, while he took only a brief moment to pause, she skillfully thrust her sword into his handle and yanked it from his hand, rendering him defenless, and gathered the sword into her other hand and positioned her left sord behind his neck, and the other in front so that the slightest move would result in a slashed throat.

we all stood there, mouths a gap, as she backed away from kukai, sords still in hand, and placed them on her sides, a trumfent smirk gracing her features.

"i win. whats my time?" she turned to kairi, who was timing how long it would take for somebody to win.

"uh..9-9.5 seconds..."

"YES!" she shouted, shocking kukai out of his daze.

"wow! your really good! could you show me how you did that swippy-sord thing?" kukai asked.

"sure!" mizu replied and then started showing him how she did it.

"captan" kairi said.

"yeah?" i asked.

"i think we just found out new weapons master."

xXx

**hana: DONE! *passes out***

**ikuto: *pokes arm with stick* yup. shes out.**

**amu: so...what now?**

**ikuto: i donno but, im gonna draw a mustashe on her.**

**amu: *mumbles* your such a kid...**

**ikuto: what was that?**

**amu: i-i said,l-lets do t-the thingy! yeah!**

**ikuto: ? o-k?**

**ryou: *bubble bubble bubble***

**amu: what did he say?**

**dia: he said R&R! and then something about his plastic plant.**


End file.
